Coup! (Prime vs. Magnus, part 2)
Log Title: Coup! (Prime vs. Magnus, part 2) Characters: Blurr (SG), Emperor Prime (SG), Hound (SG), Jetfire (SG), Sandstorm (SG), Ultra Magnus (SG) Location: Paradron, Shattered Glass universe Date: Many vorns ago... Players: BZero (Blurr, Emperor Prime, Hound, Sandstorm), SpikeWitwicky (Jetfire), Ralenger (Ultra Magnus) TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: Ultra Magnus attemps a coup Category:Logs Category:Shattered Glass TP ''As logged by Emperor Prime - Monday, December 10, 2012, 9:16 PM -------------------------------------------------- ;Paradron :Paradron is a barren rock, devoid of energy, usual materials, or technology. It is nearly impossible to find if you don't know where to look for it. : SG-Jetfire says, "ohhh... so... you're the CURRENT Prime, or the Prime in the past (pleasesayPrimeinthepast, pleasesayPrimeinthepast)" : Swiftly, and with style Hubcap says, "Hi." : Emperor Prime LOL! "Here on Paradron, PrimeInthePast : SG-Jetfire says, "Is SG-Mags here?" : Emperor Prime says, "ICly, yes. =)" : Emperor Prime says, "If yu're up for it, I'll continue the flashback." : SG-Jetfire says, "sure!" (Story so far...) SG-Jetfire listened intently as Magnus detailed the danger of a Prime rule, his hands to his back. After his lecture, Magnus led Jetfire down to a hidden chamber where Prime was executing, one-by-one, the Paradron exiles. SG-Jetfire now silently stands by as Prime executes his former comrades. Emperor Prime makes Sandstorm call out each refugee by name, and choose that person's death over his. SG-Jetfire stands straight and rigid, not blinking an optic as more and more comrades get butchered in front of him. SG-Magnus, meanwhile, sets up the bomb, which will kill everyone else Prime doesn't execute personally. SG-Jetfire makes no move to execute one of his comrades; however, if Prime were to ask, Jetfire would do it without hesitation. One of the Decepticon refugees, Flapwheels, is dragged in front of Emperor Prime. He looks at Jetfire and helplessly pleads "Jetfire....Jetfire!...Jetfire!" SG-Jetfire stands motionless. SG-Magnus sets the bomb, and gives Hound a look. Magnus makes his way to the only exit to the room. SG-Jetfire occasionally looks over at Magnus as he sets the bomb. Is this a loyalty trick devised by the brilliant Emperor Prime he thinks? SG-Magnus seems unconcerned about the fate of the Paradrons. SG-Jetfire occasionally looks over at Magnus, then at Emperor Prime. A Decepticon is then brought to Prime and is forced to his knees. The Decepticon looks at Jetfire and pleads "Jetfire! please!" Emperor Prime looks down at Sandstorm, who has collapsed in despair after Optimus made him choose his life over every other friend he had here. Prime made Sandstorm ask Prime to kill each one rather than Sandstorm. SG-Jetfire says casually through his faceplate, "Dignify your death by not begging for your pathetic life." Thus far, Magnus has been mostly ignoring the executions as he sets up the bomb and makes sure that Hound and he are angled so that as soon as the last hostage is killed, they can make their play and kill Prime before he can leave this underground room. Emperor Prime looks over at Jetfire, searching for any compassion to be had for the former-Decepticon's comrades. "A friend of yours, Jetfire?" Prime's Venger-from-the-D&D-toon voice drips with contemptuous sarcasm. SG-Jetfire looks calmly at Emperor Prime. "He may know me from my files, but I have never seen his face before." The Decepticon continues to plea for his life, "Jetfire! Please!" Emperor Prime glowers, "Pity. Would you like to do the honors?" SG-Jetfire Remembers that Magnus has his gun, not trusting him not to interrupt Magnus's coup attempt. SG-Magnus stares at Sandstorm, then Jetfire, then Prime. "Perhaps there is something more we could do with this one." Emperor Prime looks back at his brother, a curious look entering his crimson optics. Hound looks back at Magnus as well, tensing. SG-Jetfire looks at Prime, his optics brighten, "If that is your wish." Emperor Prime holds up a hand to Jetfire. "Wait. I want to hear my brother's idea first." SG-Jetfire obediently steps back and lets Prime confer with his brother. If Magnus feels he needs backup, he has Blurr up with the ship they rode here in, who naturally can be here in an instant if called. SG-Magnus's fingers flex, itching to reach for his sword, but not yet, not quite yet. He Glares coldly at Sandstorm. "This was once a proud being, one who dared oppose even us." The tone of his voice suggests, carefully, that he equates himself with his brother. "Now he lies broken, his followers dead or fled. He may serve well as an example of what happens to those who oppose us." A small, satisfied grin comes across Jetfire's faceplate. Emperor Prime glowers, "What do you have in mind?" SG-Jetfire turns to Magnus, still thinking it's a loyalty test. Emperor Prime still thinks he's here just to make an example to those who think they can escape his rule. SG-Magnus would grin, but, y'know, faceplate. "Oh, I have a few things in mind, but what say your loyal new recruit offers his scientific opinion on the matter, first?" Emperor Prime chuckles. "Jetfire?" he asks, seeming to enjoy Magnus putting Jetfire on the spot. SG-Jetfire adjusts his posture and jokes with Magnus and Prime, approaching the pleading Autobot, "Do I at least get a weapon?" Emperor Prime glances between the broken Sandstorm and the pleading Decepticon. "No. I have my own plans for Sandstorm. You two can decide the fate of the Decepticon, if you'll do so before I get bored and kill him myself." SG-Jetfire looks cautiously at Magnus. "I am obviously under both of your ranks, so the decision is yours, Magnus." SG-Magnus glances aside at Optimus and narrows his optics as he turns back to Jetfire. "Awww, he needs a weapon, against one cowardly, quivering Decepticon weakling!" With that, Magnus brings his sword sweeping over and around, slicing neatly through the 'Cons' neck. SG-Jetfire doesn't flinch as Magnus slices through the Decepticon's neck. He looks at Magnus and nods approvingly. "A fitting fate." SG-Magnus straightens, twisting the blade to flick energon from it, but fails to muster up any enthusiasm. "Fitting, daunting, /boring./ Let's hope my next prey proves more of a challenge ..." SG-Jetfire gives a double-take at Magnus as he says this. Emperor Prime turns around, surveying the piles of corpses. "Well, there seems to be little more prey here. Let's load up those wise enough to have surrendered immediately and head back to Cybertron for punishment and re-educations." Prime turns to leave, stopping as he waits for Magnus to move out of the doorway. SG-Jetfire nods. "Yes, commander." He waves to the quickly thinning pool of onlookers, and points to the shuttle. "LINE UP SINGLE FILE!" The few remaining Paradron refugees who had surrendered immediately and thus been spared line up, keeping their heads down in fear. Blurr, who has finished securing the last batch, zips down to join the Autobots as Prime prepares to leave. SG-Jetfire calls out "When you are in the shuttle, be sure to list any skills you have, especially marksmanship, repair, and armor - but if you lie - your execution will be excruciating!" Emperor Prime gives Jetfire an approving look. Perhaps he'll make a decent Autobot yet. Blurr and Hound exchange a look, and glance at Magnus. SG-Magnus moves out of Optimus' way, gesturing with an almost theatrical bow. "Suit yourself." Then he stands beside his 'brother,' Catching Hound's and Blurr's looks, he nods. Then his sword is in his hand. "We have something else to settle, /Brother!/" No other warning is given, just a blade sweeping around ... SG-Jetfire quickly turns around and spots Magus unseating the sword. With his trademark speed, he quickly moves to intercept. "My leader!" Emperor Prime's optics widen at Magnus's sudden but inevitable betrayal. : SG-Magnus says, "Someone's going to the special hell." ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Battle Pose Order for: Paradron ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- SG-Jetfire 1319 SG-Magnus 0968 Emperor Prime 0903 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Emperor Prime starts to turn, seeing the blur (not Blurr) of speed as Jetfire moves to intercept what would very likely be a killing blow, considering how trusting and unprepared Optimus was for the attack. SG-Jetfire moves in to grab Magnus' blade. :>> SG-Jetfire misses SG-Magnus with Bash. << SG-Jetfire tries to remain serious, still thinking this is a 'test' "Oh no you don't!" SG-Magnus manages to evade Jetfire's attack, but tries to keep his sword on target. However the interference may have saved Optimus ... :>> SG-Magnus strikes Emperor Prime with Magnus Blade. << :>> Prime is struck by SG-Magnus's Magnus Blade for 270 damage. << Emperor Prime staggers back as Magnus's sword cuts deep - undoubtably a fatal blow without Jetfire's warning and interference. Magnus's betrayal, however, seems to wound Prime even more, as his last remaining shred of trust and familiar love is literally cut away. Emperor Prime glowers, "You, Magnus? My own brother?" Shock quickly gives way to rage, as Prime withdraws his right hand, replacing it with an energy axe. "I trusted you. I rose you up with me. I made you leader of my elite guard. And this is how you repay me?" Madness glowing in his optics, Prime lashs out with his axe. :>> Emperor Prime strikes SG-Magnus with Energy-Axe. << Readings for Emperor Prime: Status: Hurt Endurance: 723 993 [ 72%] ******* Strength: 663 932 [ 71%] ******* Dexterity: 7941063 [ 74%] ******* Agility: 304 573 [ 53%] ***** Firepower: 8201089 [ 75%] ******** Readings for SG-Magnus: Status: Good Endurance: [ 83%] ******** Strength: 100% ********** Dexterity: 100% ********** Agility: 100% ********** Firepower: 100% ********** Hound, who had stepped forward in anticipation when he thought Prime was going to be struck down from behind, suddenly falters as Prime returns the attack. Optics widening, his will drains away as he fears what will happen if Prime wins, and he takes a step right back, lowering his weapon and waiting to see who triumphs before he declares his allegience. Blurr, however, is not so cowardly, and moves in quickly to intercept Jetfire's interception. SG-Magnus reels back as Optimus' axe bites into his armour. "Yess, you trusted me, you rose me up." Then he falls silent, pensive. "You knew this day would come." Emperor Prime glowers, "No. Somehow, I did not." Prime moves in a slow half-circle, sizing Magnus up as mech-fluid leaks from deep gash from his brother's sword. SG-Jetfire's eyes widen in realization that this is definitely not a drill! SG-Jetfire fights to keep a grip on Ultra Magnus, hoping to slow him enough for Prime to attack. Emperor Prime glowers, "You are the one I trusted. Not Trion. Not Elita-One." Blurr sees Jets trying to get a grip on Magnus, and speeds up behind him, attempting to rabbit-punch him in the back of the head. "Clearly you fail to comprehend where you are both unwanted and unneeded, Jetfire. You are on the wrong side of history. Step aside." He strikes before waiting for an answer. :>> SG-Blurr strikes SG-Jetfire with Punch. << SG-Jetfire flinches as he's struck - but it came on so quickly he doesn't know who, but it was enough to enable him to lose his grip on Magnus. : SG-Jetfire says, "Magnus, care if I attack? I'd LIKE to attack Blurr, but my 'gut' says I'm going to want to protect the leader by attacking the most lethal opponent first." Emperor Prime glances at Jetfire, giving him a look to tell him to attack Magnus from behind, now, while Prime has his attention. SG-Jetfire's eyes widen and his defenses lock in on Magnus as he tries to bash Magnus's sword-brandishing arm, hoping Magnus will drop said weapon. Emperor Prime steps towards his brother, feinting with his axe. :>> SG-Jetfire strikes SG-Magnus with Bash. << SG-Jetfire's emotionless eyes flash with determined crimson as he desperately tries to thwart Magnus' plan to usurp Emperor Prime. To be continued...